


I'm with you 100 percent.

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Thomas and Minho meet on an anonymous dating app.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with you 100 percent.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like these guys so i wrote a thingy because i thought it'd be fun. it's not edited or anything and it's kind of late so i'm not sure it's even worthwhile, but it satisfied my thominho cravings for a bit. also it's cliche and unrealistic but when is fanfiction realistic. okay here you go.

“Minho can you please put your goddamn phone away? I’m trying to talk to you. Who are you even texting all the time anyway?”  
Newt was beyond frustrated. He had been standing at his locker complaining about his chemistry midterm for what seemed like an eternity and Minho hadn’t looked up from his phone once. He didn’t even bother to act like he was listening.  
“Wow, man that really is a shame,” Minho halfheartedly replied.   
“Oh forget it.” Newt slammed his locker shut and looked at his friend one more time. He could see the light from his phone reflecting into his dark eyes. Something was up. He just didn’t know what, yet. Then he turned and walked away. Minho didn’t notice though. He was still grinning at the screen in front of him.  
The truth was that Minho had met someone. Which was kind of a big deal, considering he’d never really had feelings for anyone before. Well, not that anyone had known about. Coming out definitely wasn’t going to be easy, and he wasn’t ready for that. But this guy made it almost feel worth it.  
Minho had gotten into the habit of chatting up guys on this anonymous dating app. Most of them were just looking for sex, which was something he wasn’t thrilled about, but sometimes he’d send a picture for kicks and giggles. This time around he’d found someone worthwhile. They talked a lot, but kept it pretty broad. The boy went by “T.” Minho knew he lived in the area, but they agreed not to share face pictures, just in case things got weird. It was hard for Minho to jump into it too far or too fast because T was just such a sweetheart. He didn’t want to screw things up.   
\----  
Thomas was flustered. He had just dropped all his books and papers on the floor and was scrambling to pick them up.  
“Thomas, you really ought to pay more attention to what you’re doing,” Teresa commented. “If you hadn’t been looking at your phone you probably would have seen that you missed your locker by a mile.”  
Thomas looked up at his friend. “Maybe instead of criticizing me, you could just help me pick this stuff up?”  
“Are you ever going to meet him?”  
“I don’t know,” Thomas stood up, straightening the papers in his hands. “I’m not sure how real this whole thing is. No one knows either one of us is gay. And that could get super messy. I’m not a huge fan of drama.”   
“Hon, if you think people don’t know you’re gay, you should probably look in the mirror and reevaluate your life choices. It’s not that big of a secret.”  
Thomas sighed, “I guess you’re right. I just know that it would cause problems. I don’t want to deal with that. Plus, I don’t even know his name.”   
“Fine. I’m just saying that by the way you talk about him, it might be worth your while.”  
“Well, I will consider your proposition, I just don’t foresee it happening in the near future.”  
\-----  
T: Babe, have you considered us meeting, for real, in real life? My friend thinks it would be worth it.   
M: T, I don’t know if you know how badly I want to meet you. I just don’t know how safe it is. It’s hard enough keeping my secret as it is. A boyfriend couldn’t really help, could it?  
T: What’s the point, then? What are we even doing just talking all the time?  
M: I’ll make it work someday. I promise. I do. Today just isn’t that day for me. I’m so sorry.  
T: It’s okay. I just feel like this could really be something good. I don’t want to rush it and ruin it.  
M: Well. Here’s something to hold you over.  
Thomas opened the message to see the perfectly sculpted torso of his mystery friend. He could see every crease and muscle and freckle and goddamn, this guy was really something else. He also noticed a tattoo, some sort of characters lining the boy’s right side  
T: Fucking hell. How am I supposed to wait for you now?  
M: I’ll make it worth it. I promise.  
T: Fine. What does your tattoo say?  
M: It’s Korean for “love.” Cliché, I know.  
T: It’s cute. I’m actually falling asleep right now, so I’m going to hit the hay. I’ll catch you tomorrow.   
M: Until then. I can’t wait to meet you.  
\-------  
3rd period was Minho’s favorite period: Gym.   
He worked out. He was fit. He liked running. Gym was easy. Plus, if he was lucky, he got to see some of the other boys half naked in the locker room, which was something no one knew he was interested in, but he really was.   
“Wow that game of basketball got intense,” Newt exclaimed as they filed into the locker room.  
“Nah, it was all good fun,” Minho commented. There were some kids in the class who didn’t really get into the class sports like he did. He could be a little intimidating.   
“I’m gonna hit the showers really quick,” Minho stated, taking off his shirt. He heard a gasp and turned to see some kid he’d never really talked to just gawking at him. They were the only ones still left in the locker room. “Can I help you with something?”  
“Your tattoo is…really cool,” the kid awkwardly mustered, “what does it mean?”  
“It says ‘love’ in Korean. Cliché, I know,” and he turned and walked away, in nothing but boxer briefs and a towel over his shoulder.   
\-------   
Thomas couldn’t move for a while. He was absolutely frozen. Apparently he had made some sort of noise because the guy turned around and asked him, “Can I help you with something?”  
Thomas didn’t know if this was M or not, but it seemed pretty obvious that it was; he had the Korean characters lining his right side.  
“Your tattoo is really cool,” Thomas finally replied. “What does it mean?”  
And just as he had hoped, Minho said exactly what Thomas had expected:  
“It says ‘love’ in Korean. Cliché, I know.”  
\---------  
M: Hey, how’s it going?  
M: Hey, are you there?  
M: T, did I do something wrong?  
M: Please tell me everything is okay. Please talk to me. I’m worried about you.”  
Thomas read the messages but he didn’t know what to say. “Hey M, I know you’re actually Minho, but you have no idea who I am and if you did you probably wouldn’t even talk to me ever again.” That didn’t seem like a solid game plan…   
So he read the messages and never replied. It would be easier to cut him off this way. He thought that if Minho knew who he was really talking to, he wouldn’t want to talk anymore. Who would be interested in me anyway? This was so stupid.   
\-----  
3rd period was awkward today. Thomas avoided Minho at all costs. Not that they really ever talked anyway, but when Minho tried to throw him the ball, Thomas would purposefully look away or run the opposite direction. He had never been good at dealing with these kinds of situations.   
“What is your deal, kid?” Minho and Thomas somehow ended up alone in the locker room, again.  
“I don’t want to talk about it, and especially not with you.” Thomas got up to leave.  
“No. Don’t walk away from me. I want to know what I did wrong that made you hate me so much.”  
“I don’t hate you. That’s the whole problem, jackass. I actually really, really like you.”  
“Whoa, kid, I don’t know if you know, but I don’t roll that way. Sorry.”  
“That’s the thing, though. I’m the only person who knows that you do ‘roll that way.’ I’m the only person you’ve ever trusted enough to tell.”   
Minho was quiet. Thomas was quiet. The tension was palpable.   
“M. Minho. Whatever. It’s me. I’m T. My name is Thomas. I recognized your tattoo and… I’m sorry I stopped responding to your messages. I didn’t know how. I knew that when you found out that I was T, you wouldn’t want anything to do with me. I mean look at me, I’m nothing special.”  
“Oh my god. You are kidding me! You’ve been here the whole time. Right in front of me. And I never knew. Well fuck me in the ass.”  
Minho walked up to the boy and dropped his bad boy “I’m-better-than-you” façade, and put his arms around the nervous boy.  
“I’ve waited so long for this. You are special. You are everything to me.”   
Thomas hugged the waist of the taller boy.   
“So what does this mean?” Thomas asked.  
Minho stepped back and looked at the boy in front of him.   
“I’m not sure yet. But I’m ready to figure it out with you, if you’re ready to figure it out with me.”  
“I’m with you, 100 percent.”  
And there, in the deserted locker room, the two boys shared their first kiss. A mix of awkward passion with a hint of secrecy and nervous tension.   
And it was everything either one could have hoped for.


End file.
